Staring at the Sun
by getaklu23
Summary: Quinn has been having naughty thoughts about Rachel all day. Time to fulfill all her thoughts and desires. Faberry.


A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Quinn/Rachel and I loved writing it. This pairing is one of my favorites. It will be a one-shot and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did something's would be very different, like Quinn being with Rachel ;)

* * *

Rachel was like staring at the sun. She was so full of life, vibrant, lighting up everything around her. She most definitely lit up my world. Somehow the girl I thought was so annoying had become such an important part of my life. I was lucky so say that she was my girlfriend. Rachel and I had been dating since the beginning of senior year.

I started to notice her in a different light at the end of junior year. The curve of her butt on the rare occasion she chose to wear jeans. It happened only once or twice but the memory was imprinted in my mind. The swell of her breasts when she wears her sweaters, just thinking about it made me squirm in my seat as Mr. Shue talked about our assignment for the week.

Something about singing about something. My brain was short circuiting thinking about Rachel. I looked over at her. She was in the front row, hanging on to every word Mr. Shue said, occasionally adding her own thoughts. I smiled as she chattered on. Mr. Shue nodded taking in everything she had to say. She was on a role. When she was done telling Mr. Shue what she thought Rachel raised her hands over head, arching her back, stretching. Her breasts became more prominent as she arched her back a little more. My mouth went dry as I watched the curve of her spine. It reminded me how she arched her back when she was climaxing. I squeezed my thighs together to control the ache that was starting to become more noticeable. Images of her gasping as I had my fingers moving in and out of her entrance while I sucked on her clit. Rolling her hips to get me to fill her more while as trying to find relief to her aching nub. The juices that made me moan as she got closer to her orgasm. The tightening of her muscles around my fingers as she tumbled over in to her climax. Back arching off the bed, hands tangled in the sheets, hair sticking to her face. Her body flushed as she shivered, coming down from the high.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my moan. My panties were wet from thinking about Rachel in the throes of passion. I pulled my dress over my crossed legs, hoping to get the hell out of here so I could have my Rachel to myself. The throbbing between my legs made it impossible to think. Rachel lit me on fire, just thinking about or being near her made my mind go to the gutter. She was a goddess in and out of her clothes and right now I wanted them off. Frankly, I was horny. Rachel and I hadn't had sex in a few weeks thanks to school and Glee taking up most of our time. Tonight no matter she was mine. I brushed my hair back from my face, tucking behind my ear. My face burned with a blush. I waved my hands in front of my face, trying hard to cool down.

Trying to keep my composure for the rest of Glee had to be one of the hardest things I ever had to do. But finally released us from what had to be the longest Glee ever. I rushed down to Rachel, pulling her to me, needing to feel her body against mine. I moaned softly in her ear, bodies flushed together. I was ready to go off like a rocket and I barely touched her.

Rachel shivered in my embrace. "Quinn?" she asked, pulling back from the hug, big brown eyes wide with naked lust. Her pupils were starting to eat the beautiful brown color. I guess I wasn't the only one needing to have closeness. I brushed her long silky hair out of her face. I leaned in lips barely touching her ear.

"I need you now," I whispered feeling the slow pulse of my blood starting to rush throughout my body. My clit throbbing as I thought about getting Rachel naked. I grabbed Rachel's hand intent on putting it between my legs to show her just how much I wanted her when the rustling of everyone around us brought me back to reality. "My place or yours?" I kept Rachel close so no one would hear what we were talking about.

"Mine. My dad's won't be home until late tonight. We don't have to be quite this time." Rachel giggled as she grabbed my hand, pulling along after her. I was entranced with this angel that fell in my lap. How Finn could be stupid enough to let her go I don't, but I'm glad he did because now she was mine and I wouldn't let her go for anything. She was my sun. She kept me warm at all time while lighting me on fire at others.

Rachel and I didn't waste any time getting all our stuff from our lockers before taking off to my car. We drove together most day, switching out cars every few days. I knew I had to keep Rachel focused on the task at hand when we got to her house. Sometimes if we waited too long she'd be working on the assignment for Glee or one of her classes too engrossed in what she was doing to notice anything else. That skill came in handy for a lot of things.

We got in the car both panting from running all around school, smiling at each other. Rachel was so beautiful. My heart skipped a beat as I started the car and went as fast as the speed limits allowed me. Finally we were at her house, running up the stairs to her room. We banged in to the room. I closed the door behind us, remembering to lock before I twirled around, grabbing Rachel, pushing her against the door. My lips were on hers before she could speak. I nipped at her lips, wanting entrance to her warm, wonderful mouth. She moaned when I combed my hands through her hair, loving the way the strands slid through my hands. I slid my tongue her into mouth, memorizing her palate. She tasted so good. I ran my hands over her shoulders, down her sides, to her firm butt. I squeezed, enjoying how Rachel gasped. I pulled away from her mouth. Her lips were red, puffy and perfect. I pecked them one more time before feasting on her neck. Rachel's head fell against the door as I reached her pulse point. I grazed my teeth over the sensitive skin then soothing it with my tongue. Rachel hissed as I continued my ministrations. My mind was overloading on arousal. Rachel was finally in my arms and it was amazing. I continued sucking on her skin when I put my knee between her legs, touching her soaked panties. I gotten even wetter feeling how turned on she was. I pulled away from Rachel's neck to see her eyes glazed over with lust and love. She leaned forward putting her forehead against my shoulder and she started rubbing herself against my leg. I kept my body ram rod straight as Rachel bucked against my thigh. It was so hot and sexy. All the sounds and noises falling from her lips as she neared her peak, long hair hiding the deep flush of her cheeks. Sweat sprouting on her forehead. Rachel was amazing on stage, but they haven't seen her writhing in ecstasy, rubbing herself furiously against my thigh to reach completion. I almost came in my panties, watching her. I reluctantly pulled my leg away earning me a disappointed whimper.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You don't know how much I want you." I was dizzy with arousal. Rachel led me to her bed, giving me a small smile.

"Believe me I know. I had to focus on Glee to keep my mind from wondering to thinking about you."

"I couldn't do it anymore. I kept imaging you while we were in Glee and for most of the day." I kissed Rachel again, taking my time. I slowed the kiss down, pulling away watching Rachel's eye lids go half mast, mouth slightly parted. "So beautiful," I whispered. I tugged on her sweater. "Off and the skirt."

Rachel tore off her clothes, revealing a pink bra and pink lacey panties. "You too." Rachel gazed at me hungrily as I let took off my dress. I dropped it to the floor, not caring where it landed. I drank in the miles and miles of warm brown skin that begged to be touched. "Oh, Quinn. So gorgeous." Rachel held out her hand for me. I took it, letting her pull me to her. I did something I had been dying to do forever. I cupped her breasts, kneading the flesh, feeling her nipples hardened beneath the material of the bra. Rachel groaned, it went straight to the ache between my legs. I needed to taste her. My clit pulsed as I unhooked Rachel's bra, releasing her perfect mounds of flesh. Her pert nipples hardened even more as the air washed over them. I dipped my head down, taking Rachel's right nipple in my mouth as I worked the left with my hand. I sucked on the tight nub. Rachel cried out as I pinched and pulled on her left nipple. She clutched my head, making sure I stayed where I was.

"Quinn," Rachel said breathlessly. "Don't stop." Rachel's breath hitched as I switched breasts, giving each the same treatment. Rachel tasted sweet and something purely Rachel. She ran her hands through my hair as I sucked on nipples. I guided us closer to the bed. I backed Rachel up until her legs hit the back of the bed. I released her breasts, gently laying her on the bed.

Rachel looked at me with her pretty brown eyes. "I love you. And I've missed you."

Rachel's words melted my heart. I smiled at her warmly. "I love you. I can't describe how much I've missed you. Now we're together and I'm not going to waste any time."

Rachel scooted up the bed, giving room to get on the bed. I opened her legs, running my hands up and down them. Rachel shuddered as my hands got closer to her sex. I opened her legs wider. I settled myself between her legs. Her panties were soaked. I licked Rachel a few times, loving the way her thighs shook. "Quinn, no more teasing."

"As you wish." I took off her panties and groaned. Rachel was beautiful everywhere.

I leaned back down, tasting her for the first time in weeks. Rachel tasted like…I don't even know. It was something purely Rachel and it was intoxicating. I sucked on clit, rubbing myself through my panties. Rubbing harder as Rachel tossed her head from side to side, clutching at the bread spread. I snuck a peak at Rachel. She was playing with her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples. I moaned as Rachel's juices filled my senses. She was so wet. I sucked on her clit harder. Heat coiled in my belly. I was almost there. Rachel arching her back off the bed as she neared her climax did me in. I came while working on her nub, licking and sucking furiously. Rachel pulled on my hair as she came, laying on the bed panting. I lapped at her sex, taking in her juices before laying beside her. I kissed her gently, caressing her hair.

"Give me a second. I can't wait to get my hands on you," she grinned, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Already taken care of. But something I'll be up for after a short nap." I cuddled closer to Rachel, pulling the blankets over us.

"As long as you promise I get to taste you."

"You won't get any complaints out of me."

"Good. A nap sounds nice." Rachel threw her legs over mine. I wriggled around until I got my panties off, throwing them somewhere in the room.

I snuggled Rachel, feeling better than I had in a long time. I finally had my personal sun back. She warmed me from the inside out and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than her. "I love you."

Rachel nuzzled my neck, already asleep. I molded her to my body, already anticipating round two.


End file.
